


Innocent Love

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ASTRO is actually ASTRO the idol group so, Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, EX-Yoongi/Namjoon, Established minjoon, Forgive Me, Light Angst, M/M, Producer/Part-time ASTRO Manager!Yoongi, all the astro members are there, i can't explain what MJ and Yoongi are, i just tagged which ones play a part in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: You were my first love, my clumsy love.The person who always cried and smiled along with me, the person I am thankful for.I hope you're happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on the Astro song "Innocent/First Love". Thus, the lyrics in the summary. 
> 
> I have no excuse for this. I was asked for some cute sugamon making up during christmas after a nasty break up and this what happened instead. Either way, I still really enjoy it. I hope you do too!

There were a million places Yoongi would rather be than the airport on Christmas Eve. 

But a badly timed snow storm had him stuck in Seoul until it passed and the throbbing that had begun in his head when he woke up that morning was only increasing in intensity the longer the day went on. 

It had been simple, really. Get up at six in the morning, finish packing his essentials since he packed everything else the night before, catch the van with his group, check in at the airport and be on the plane to Japan before lunch time. But now, it was nearing two in the afternoon and the most Yoongi had done was stuff his face with some crappy airport cafeteria food and some not so bad coffee.

He wasn’t the only one in a shitty mood thanks to the delay. Almost every person wondering around the place was in some form of aggitation thanks to every single flight being delayed. At this rate, Yoongi wasn’t sure if they’d even make it to Japan in time for the fan meeting and truth be told, he was a little ticked about that. His boys had worked hard for this chance, _he_  had worked hard for this chance and for it to be all fucked thanks to a storm was just shitty luck. Where was the mircale of christmas or what-the-fuck-ever? 

Christmas spirit littered the airport lobbies, sparking lights and decorations everywhere and yet it did nothing to lift Yoongi’s spirits. In fact, the bright lights and jingling music only made his headache worse and he downed another two pain pills with a sip of coffee before his head decided to explode.

Christmas was a time with family, a time to enjoy being around those you loved and share in the joy of the season. Or some bullshit like that. Instead, Yoongi was in a shitty airport with six over enthusiastic boys but, he couldn’t complain really. These were the choices he had made with his life. He chose those boys over his family, his dreams over love and so far, it was working out for him. He wasn’t the most in demand producer but damnit he had a good amount of number one wins under his belt and this new group was just the beginning of a new chapter for him. He was proud of these boys, proud of how hard they had worked and how passionate they were about what they were doing. He couldn’t let them down, refused to let them down, and so when the chance for a fanmeeting in Japan came up on Christmas Day, no one refused. The boys were planning to be away from home on Christmas anyway and now they actually had a good reason, other than being the idols they were. 

But being stuck in an airport for god knows how long was not in the list of things going right. 

Yoongi sighed heavily, for perhaps the twelveth time in an hour and sunk in the padded chair he had claimed as his own for the time being. There was a small pile of trash on the table to his right, his bags on the floor by his feet and his laptop on and open in his lap. Headphones rested around his neck and though he had tried to get some work done while they were stuck, he found it immensely hard to concentrate. The air was stuffy, smelled of coffee and something almost medical and there were too many noises around to concentrate. Sure, his headphones blocked all that noise out but he could still feel and smell and Yoongi was used to dark quiet rooms to work in, not open vast areas filled with people. 

It also didn’t help that Myungjun kept trying to peer at his laptop screen to see what he was working on. The golden orange haired male decided to take another peek just as Yoongi snatched up his empty coffee cup, brushing their arms together as he leaned closer. Yoongi didn’t mind so much, too used to the lead vocal trying to learn how he worked while being the affectionate ball of sunshine that he was, but he still crinkled his nose and closed his laptop, blocking the boy’s view from his work. 

Myungjun made a soft noise, almost spoiled and completely unlike his age, and pouted out his lips, sinking in the chair beside Yoongi’s. “So rude, hyung.”

Yoongi hummed and tipped his head back to down the rest of his coffee, lukewarm and a little too sugary. “Not for you.”

Myungjun leaned close again, his fingers curling over the arm of Yoongi’s chair as he peered at the older’s face. “You’re working on music that’s not for us?” He sounded scandalized and Yoongi rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with the spark of sunshine that was Kim Myungjun. “Hyung, I’m offended, since when are you cheating on us, huh?”

“Whose cheating?” Minhyuk’s voice drifted across the area they had claimed as theirs, managers and staff members keeping the group in their own little bubble. 

“Yoongi-hyung!” Myungjun sighed dramatically and clasped his hands over his chest as he sunk in his chair. “He’s writing music for other groups! We’re doomed without him.”

“I didn’t say it was for other groups. I said it’s not for _you._ ” Yoongi sighed, rubbing a hand against his forehead.

“Hmmm?” Myungjun was back in his personal space, tilting his head to the side as his eyes went wide, his fingers curling over Yoongi’s forearm this time. “Is it that rap line song you promised?”

“Maybe.”

“Yah! Jinjin, hyung did the thing!”

“You are too loud-”

“What thing?” Jinwoo popped his head up slowly from where he had been sleeping against Dongmin’s thigh, his eyes barely open but he was obviously interested. 

“I’m getting more coffee.” Yoongi stuffed his laptop back into his bag, unplugging his headphones to attach to his phone, leaving them around his neck as he moved to his feet. “My ass is sore.”

“Can I come?” Myungjun was on his feet before Yoongi could stop him. “I’m tired of sitting. Let’s go for a walk, hyung.”

“I wanna come!” Sanha was on his feet as well, careful not to distrub Bin who was sleeping beside him. He threw his long arms in the air, stretching the best he could and Yoongi could hear a few bones crack from across the way. “You wanna come, hyung?” He asked Dongmin who shook his head slowly, motioning to the half asleep rapper using his lap as a pillow. He didn’t seem to mind too much so Sanha nodded with a smile before hopping over to Yoongi and Myungjun.

“Hide your faces.” Their manager spoke up from where he was curled up in a chair. He looked as tired as Yoongi felt and his voice didn’t hold very much authority in it but the boys nodded. Sanha tugged a beanie from his pocket to pull over his black hair and Myungjun put on his infamous cat print mask, hiding his mouth and nose, and a pair of wire rimmed round glasses. His hair was the type of color that brough attention so he hid that under a black beanie he probably stole from Jinwoo. After Sanha pulled on a mask from Myungjun’s pocket as well, the three of them left the security bubble of staff and managers to wonder the airport. 

Sanha and Myungjun made converstation between the two of them, leaving Yoongi to the silence that he enjoyed. The cafe was on the other side of the airport, making them pass store after store where one of the two boys had something to say about what they saw. They were the two most energetic of the group and for some reason, they adored Yoongi, leaving the normally lethargic man to deal with them. Truth be told, he didn’t mind all that much. Sure, Sanha was closer to a fetus than a man but he was a good kid and Myungjun was only a year younger than Yoongi, which led to the two of them clicking pretty early on. 

It had been a year since Yoongi was brought in to be Astro’s permanant producer and composer and though the boys had been concerned in the beginning, it actually worked out pretty well. Yoongi was well known for his rough sound, his deep emotional lyrics and everything about him and his music contrasted obnoxiously with the bright bubbly atmosphere Astro had debuted with. Somehow, they meshed well. The boys were better are writing lyrics than they believed they were and after living with the boys for a while, getting to know them, Yoongi could write bubbly music that matched their style perfectly. That was one of his strong points after all, being versatile. 

Yoongi had floated from company to company for a while, making a name for himself in the industry but never really settled down anywhere. He wrote songs for famous groups and groups who didn’t even have names yet. He wasn’t picky, as long as he got paid and people listened to his music, he didn’t care. But the oppurtunity to settle down came with a heafty salary and Yoongi took it. He left Daegu behind for good, moved to Seoul, moved in with six energetic boys and helped them make a name for themselves. They weren’t huge but they were still idols with a packed schedule and they were bursting with so much potential, Yoongi looked forward to seeing them grow, looked forward to helping them grow. 

“Hyung,” Fingers curled into the sleeve of his black leather bomber jacket and Yoongi came to a stop, glancing at the short orange haired man at his side and sure enough, Myungjun was giving him _that face_. The slight pout to his lips, the small crinkle in his nose that promised an eventual smile if he got his way, the wide brown eyes. Yoongi narrowed his eyes slightly and glanced from Myungjun to Sanha, trying to guess what the two of them were going to puppy eye him out of next. It only took a few glances for him to realize they wanted a treat, Sanha glancing longingly at frozen yogurt shop beside them.

Maybe Yoongi had gotten weak in his ripe old age of twenty-five because he sighed and nodded once and tried not to smile when the two of them made noises of victory and dashed off to get in line. They were cute, okay. They were _his_ boys and they were cute and they worked their asses off all the time so they deserved a treat. He made sure to buy a few cookies for the others so they didn’t feel left out but Myungjun and Sanha were more then happy with their little cups of frozen yogurt, huddled together as they shoved the treat into their mouths, careful not to show their faces too much. 

They were good boys, rarely ever stepped out of line, so when Yoongi made a sudden turn into an electronics shop, they followed along without complaint, chatting about some new song from one of the girl groups. Yoongi had a weakness (many weaknesses actually) and that weakness was headphones. He was bored, and still a little ticked about their delayed flight so wondering around looking at headphones seemed like a good way to spend his time, the two boys following along behind him obediently. 

It was Christmas Eve but it didn’t feel like it. There was christmas music playing from the shop speakers, there was a christmas tree near the entrance and decorations all over the store and yet, it didn’t even feel close to christmas. Yoongi hadn’t celebrated Christmas in a few years anyway, so it wasn’t anything new to him. It still felt a little lonely though, that thick heavy feeling in the corner of his heart reminding him he was alone and didn’t actually have anyone to spend Christmas with other than the two idiots giggling obnoxiously behind him about one thing or another. 

Hell, they were better than nothing. Better than a lot of things actually. At least they cared about him in one way or another. 

At least he had _someone_. 

He was thumbing over the padding of a set of headphones when he realized he forgot his camera back at the waiting area and after glancing at Myungjun and Sanha, seeing the two of them ducked down together over a display of cute animal USB’s, he wished he had it with them. They were stuck in this airport for fuck knows how long and if he had his camera they could make the most of it. Myungjun and Sanha would be more than happy to have fun in front of the camera for their fans to see later on their youtube channel. Yoongi wanted to kick himself for missing such an opportunity. He brought the damn thing for that exact reason. Hell, it was one of the main reasons he was coming along with them to Japan, as another babysitter but also because he was close enough with them for the boys to open up around him, more than willing to be themselves around him when a camera was rolling. That was part of their charm, after all, and Yoongi was considering buying another camera or going back to the waiting area to get his, the thought of coffee long gone now that he was up on his feet and moving around. 

“Yoongi-hyung?”

“Hm?” Yoongi responded instinctively, tilting his head toward the voice as he reached out to pick up a snowman shaped external storage device. When no answer came, he glanced away from the snowman to see Myungjun and Sanha staring at him with confused looks on their faces. “What?”

Myungjun shook his head and polietly motioned over Yoongi’s shoulder. The producer narrowed his eyes for a second and twisted his head, turning to see whatever they were staring at in confusion and the second Yoongi saw it, his stomach dropped through his ass. 

_Kim Namjoon._

There was no denying the awkward man in front of him was in fact Kim Namjoon. From his tall stature, long limbs, lithe body to the wide dark eyes, rounded cheeks, thick lips, strong brow. Yoongi would recognize him without a second thought because he _knew_  that look. Utter confusion soon twisting into understanding, recognition. 

Namjoon was just as tall, just as handsome, as Yoongi remembered. His once liliac hair was now a normal black, contrasting rather well with his naturally tanned skin. He was dressed nicely, in form fitting black slacks, a white button up under a grey trench coat; like he was headed off to a christmas party or business meeting. He looked _good; god did he look good_. And all Yoongi could do was stare with wide eyes because he hadn’t seen Kim Namjoon in close to three years and he wasn’t ready, oh _fuck_ his heart wasn’t _ready_ for this. 

“Ah,” Namjoon’s lips popped, a tense smile coming to his mouth as he shuffled from foot to foot, glancing around the store before his eyes landed on Yoongi once more. “I thought that was you.”

Why did he approach? What could Namjoon possibly want? What more could he possibly say to Yoongi now? After three years? After a messy break up and a broken friendship. _What the fuck did Kim Namjoon want?_

“Yeah.” Yoongi managed to say, swallowing the lump in his throat down hard after noticing his voice was a lot lighter than he would have liked. He didn’t want to appear as shocked as he was, as bothered as he was, but he was caught off guard and a shocked Min Yoongi was usually a mess to deal with. 

“It’s… Good to see you, hyung.” And Namjoon smiled, not so awkward, more soft and sweet and genuine this time and Yoongi’s heart _throbbed_  because when those lips curled up and those cheeks bunched up, Namjoon’s dimples came out and Yoongi was just as fucked as he always had been for one Kim Namjoon. 

Three years did absoutely fucking nothing for his poor broken heart.

But if Yoongi was good at anything in particular, it was acting like shit didn’t bother him. So he squared his shoulders, stood up a little straighter and closed his fucking mouth. “Sure.”

Maybe that was the wrong answer, judging by the way Namjoon’s smile faultered but what the fuck was Yoongi supposed to do? It wasn’t like he wasn’t curious about how Namjoon was doing but _fuck_ , he wasn’t ready for this. He thought he’d never see Namjoon again and if he ever did, he thought maybe he’d be more… prepared. Not left floundering on the floor like a fish out of water as he currently was. 

“How’ve you been?” Namjoon was uncomfortable. Yoongi could tell by his body, the way he shuffled on his feet, glanced away and rubbed a palm over the back of his neck. Namjoon had always been awkward 75% of the time but he had _never_  been awkward with Yoongi and seeing him be so… it struck something hard and deep inside of Yoongi and he knew, he could tell, he was being an asshole. Namjoon didn’t deserve Yoongi being an asshole; he never did. It was Yoongi who broke Namjoon’s heart after all and it must have taken a lot of courage for Namjoon to walk up to him and say hello. 

Yoongi took a deep breath and stepped closer to Namjoon, offering him the best small smile he could muster but even he knew it was shit. He was trying though, because it was Christmas, or some bullshit, and Namjoon looked uncomfortable and Yoongi _hated_ that more than the painful throbbing in his chest. 

“I’m doing okay, Joonie, how about you? How’s life?“ 

Maybe it was the old nickname, maybe it was Yoongi trying to be genuine, but the tense line in Namjoon’s shoulders melted away and the younger smiled, eyes crinkling, dimples showing and he uncurled his hands from the fabric of his coat. 

"It’s good, Life’s good.”

“Mm? Then what are you doing here on Christmas eve?” Yoongi’s voice took on that light tensing tone, the one he always used with Namjoon, but more recently Myungjun and sometimes Minhyuk but it made Namjoon smile nonetheless and Yoongi felt a little better about the whole thing. 

“Flight dely, same as everyone else, and you I’m assuming.” Namjoon cocked his head to the side. “Not going home?”

Yoongi hummed, biting into his lower lip because this was his chance to let Namjoon know their break up was actually _worth_  something. “Going to Japan.” When Namjoon perked his brow in question, Yoongi continued. “My group has a fan meeting.”

Realization flashed across that handsome face and Yoongi’s blood pulsed through his veins. “ _Your_ group? You’ve got a group, hyung?”

“Yup. Ain’t nothing big but they’re mine.”

“That’s…” Namjoon let out a soft laugh and then, then he was fucking sparkling, lips spreading over his teeth in a grin and his eyes crinkled with the force of his smile. “That’s amazing, hyung. Think I’ve heard of them?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Where are you headed?”

Namjoon took the change of subject with stride, but he turned awkward again, biting into his lip and glancing away. “England. We were supposed to leave yesterday but the flight was cancelled and well, here we are today with the same problem.”

“We?”

The question hung in the air and Yoongi didn’t need an answer to know. So he nodded, a slight jerk of his head and glanced away, eyes searching through the crowd of people passing the entrance of the store. 

“Still in Daegu?”

“Moved to Seoul.”

Yoongi hummed. “Me too.”

Namjoon blinked in slight surprise. “You really did it, huh? Moved to Seoul and everything?”

“It’s not much, but I’ve got a group and I’m making a name for myself so.” Yoongi shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and things were awkward all over again. He _hated_  small talk. He hated everything about this. He hated how Namjoon couldn’t quite look him in the eye and he hated the way his skin felt like it was crawling and his heart was trying to slip out of his throat. 

Three years should have been enough; but it wasn’t. 

“That’s actually really great, hyung.” Namjoon’s voice was soft but tender and when Yoongi dared a glance at the man, Namjoon was smiling at him; soft and gentle and warm. “I… I always wondered if you… I knew you could do it. If anyone could achieve their dream it was you, hyung.”

Yoongi’s throat went dry, burning a little and he glanced to the floor, hunching his shoulders slightly to fight the flush curling up the back of his neck. “And you? What brought you to Seoul?”

“College mostly, and I stuck around for the scene. You always said Seoul was my kind of place and,” he chuckled softly, “as always, you were right. I’m not doing much right now, though, just working retail till I finish the genius that is my first novel.”

Yoongi glanced up in slight surprise, his heart thumping at the knowing smile on that handsome face. “You’re writing again?”

“Yeah.” A light flush curled to Namjoon’s cheeks as he rubbed at his nose with the back of his fist. “You always said I shouldn’t give up.”

“Since when do you listen to me?” His voice came out light again, confused with a hint of a scoff. 

“Since I realized you were right about… most things." 

There was a moment that passed between them, something warm and welcomed and Yoongi was reminded of why he used to love this man with every ounce of his entire body. But then that moment was interuppted by a stranger accidently bumping into Namjoon’s back, whispering a quick apology before scurrying off and they were both abruptly reminded they were standing in the middle of a store in a crowded airport having a very private conversation. 

"Um, you wanna go have coffee, hyung?” Namjoon asked, hunching his shoulders slightly as if preparing himself for rejection. “We can, catch up and stuff… If you want. If you’re not busy.”

Busy. Yoongi wasn’t busy. He was wondering around the airport because he had nothing better to do with two… Yoongi stood up straight in alarm and twisted around, head snapping for bright orange hair. Sanha and Myungjun weren’t where Yoongi had left them, and after a few seconds of frantic searching with his eyes, he found the two of them a good distance away, still in the store but giving Yoongi and Namjoon a fair amount of space. Myungjun had his hand curled in Sanha’s hoodie, keeping the younger in place as they spoke softly to one another, looking over a selection of headphones near the back of the store. They were safe, blended in well but Yoongi couldn’t just _leave_  them. Myungjun could handle it, of course, but Yoongi would hear it from their managers if he just abandoned them and he wasn’t in the mood to get bitched at.

“Joonie! Goodness, it took me five minutes to realize you weren’t behind me anymore and another ten to figure out where you disappeared to. If you wanted to look at something you should have told me, I thought I lost you in this crazy place.”

It was a soft voice, a little higher pitched but masculine, and warm, so very warm and Yoongi didn’t want to, told himself not to, but he turned to look anyway and rocks settled into the pit of his stomach. 

The man clutching on to Namjoon’s coat sleeve with short chubby fingers was perhaps the most beautiful human being Yoongi had ever seen. Next to a select few which included Jeon Jungkook and Kim Myungjun. Beautifully natural tanned skin, rounded cheeks, a sharp jaw, a curved nose, plush pink lips, small eyes and fluffy black hair. He was smiling, bright and stunning, revealing his teeth and crinkling his eyes and Namjoon was practically melting at the man beside him, smiling that secret little smile he used to only give Yoongi and wow okay, he had to get the fuck out of there asap. 

Except the man was turning to him, his smile fading slightly only in confusion because Yoongi was blantly staring and that was rude, so he glanced away quickly.

“Oh, am I interuptting? I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Jiminnie this is Yoongi-hyung. Hyung, this is Park Jimin.”

Jimin gasped softly, making Yoongi glance up at him and the man’s eyes were wide. “ _The_  Yoongi-hyung?”

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed in confusion and he glanced at Namjoon in question. The younger flushed lightly and nodded his head, casually slinging his arm around Jimin’s shoulders and well that confirmed what Yoongi was thinking.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Jimin stepped forward, slipping out from under Namjoon and invading Yoongi’s personal buddle, holding out his hand in offering while bowing his head respectfully. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

Yoongi didn’t think Namjoon would have anything good to say but Jimin was smiling and Yoongi had been trained properly okay. He rolled with an idol group now, he didn’t deny an offered hand no matter how much he didn’t want to take it. So he curled his hand in Jimin’s small one, warm and soft, and bowed his head as well, more so out of habit then anything. 

“Hyung’s with a group now but he won’t tell me who. I was hoping to corner him with his favorite coffee and get him to spill all the dirty details.”

Jimin laughed, and oh wow was it a slight when he laughed, bright and stunning and sparkling, his hand squeezing Yoongi’s own because he had yet to let go and Yoongi wasn’t rude enough to tug free. Honestly, he was a little in shock, and his body wasn’t willing to listen to him. 

“You should! I can make myself busy, you two should catch up.”

Yoongi couldn’t imagine what Namjoon told Jimin about him. But Jimin was literal fucking sunshine, the opposite of everything Min Yoongi was and it _hurt_. _God did it hurt_. But Namjoon was smiling, all bright and warm and when he looked at Jimin, it was full of love and Yoongi didn’t know how to handle that. Maybe he was a little happy Namjoon wasn’t hung up on him, maybe he was glad Namjoon found someone good for him, but at the same time, Yoongi’s heart was throbbing and blood was rushing in his ears and he needed time to process. Too much was being thrown at him at once and usually he was great under pressure but this was Kim Namjoon and he couldn’t breathe. 

Jimin finally released his hand but it wasn’t because Yoongi made him. The warm touch lingered, like Jimin didn’t want to let go but there was another presence, something just as warm and solid, curling around Yoongi’s arm, fingers digging into his inner elbow. 

The hand on his arm grounded him and Yoongi snapped his eyes up, relief flooding his system because Kim Myungjun was actual sunshine, smiling softly at him before he turned to greet Namjoon and Jimin with a slight bow. It barely registered that Myungjun’s mask was pulled under his chin, revealing his entire face for the world to see but that smile was keeping Yoongi grounded so he didn’t have the heart to repremand him. 

Myungjun was the kind of sunshine that rivaled Jimin, looking pretty with those glasses on and his orange hair fanned across his brow, pressed down by the black beanie. His skin was bare of make-up but flawless nonetheless and Yoongi couldn’t help but stare at him because Myungjun’s other hand was staring to curl around his wrist, anchoring him and he was a savior, a fucking _angel_.

“Sorry to intrude.” Myungjun ducked his head respectfully, his smile warm and inviting and though he was a good three or four inches shorter than Yoongi, he held himself like he was taller, older, stronger. “Jinjin texted me and said the others are coming to find us.” He leaned in close to Yoongi’s ear, whispering softly so the other two couldn’t hear but Yoongi saw the way Namjoon and Jimin glanced at one another. Myungjun didn’t have to lean so close, didn’t have to grab on to him like he was. “And you looked like you could use an excuse, sorry hyung, if I’m overstepping.” His fingers tightened over Yoongi’s wrist and suddenly he realized exactly what Myungjun was doing. 

Myungjun was pure sunshine, enough to rival Jimin and he _knew_  that. He saw Yoongi drowning, he saw Yoongi unsure, uncomfortable, awkward and he stepped forward. It wasn’t the first time he had done so. There was a moment a few months ago, back during their last comeback when Yoongi was back stage at Music Bank with the group and one Jeon Jungkook came up to him, grinning and flirting and throwing Yoongi for a loop cause the idol was _fucking stunning_  and Yoongi didn’t know what to do until Myungjun stepped up, pressing his arm against Yoongi’s and grinning that beautiful grin, preoccupying Jungkook long enough for Yoongi to slip away. It wasn’t the first moment Myungjun had saved him and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Yoongi was still new in the idol world, still learning the tricks of the trade and Myungjun had his back. Hell, the whole group had his back if proven by the _next_  time Jeon Jungkook cornered Yoongi and the entire group came to his rescue. 

They never spoke about it, probably didn’t have to, but Myungjun was there for him when he needed someone to be there and that…. it meant something to Yoongi. He wasn’t sure _what_ , but it meant _something_  and Yoongi stood a little taller, shuffled a little closer to Myungjun and let the younger play whatever game he was about to play.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends, hyung?” Myungjun’s voice was sweet, sickingly so and Yoongi rolled his eyes. Fine, if Myungjun wanted to play like that, Yoongi would play along. If only because the singer had been kind enough to help him out of a tough situation. 

Yoongi turned to Namjoon and Jimin, noticing the look of pleasant surprise on Namjoon’s face and twisted his wrist, dislodging Myungjun’s hand for only a second before their palms slid together, fingers linking, hidden mostly between their sides but Namjoon and Jimin saw it. “Myungjun, this is Kim Namjoon and Park Jimin.” Myungjun bowed his head respectively, his idol training kicking in. “Kim Myungjun.” Yoongi motioned to the idol, his way of introducing him to the other two. “Joonie’s an old friend of mine.” He explained to Myungjun who just nodded in understanding. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jimin spoke up and bowed his head as well, elbowing Namjoon when the man just stood there and stared openly at Myungjun. He hissed softly and bowed his head, mumbling a greeting that made Jimin sigh heavily, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” Myungjun grinned again, his smile brightening the tight feeling in Yoongi’s chest. “Sorry to steal hyung away but he promised me that peppermint lattee thing and we’ve got friends waiting." 

He was polite as always, bringing out that bright persona he was known for but more reserved than usual; the real Kim Myungjun that Yoongi only saw when the idol was overworked, tired, or serious. The Kim Myungjun that smiled softly, just the corner’s of his mouth so the edges of his eyes twisted upwards, making them sparkle just right. The Kim Myungjun that made his chest a little tighter because he was soft, gentle, and warm, curling up on the black leather couch in Yoongi’s studio late at night because Yoongi was their hyung, but Myungjun was also their hyung and he made it his job to look after the older when he locked himself up in the studio. Even when he was exhausted from praciticing all day, even when his eye lids were dropping and his smile was sleepy, even when his limbs screamed at him for a hot shower and rest, he lingered to keep Yoongi company. Always kept Yoongi company. Be it in his studio, in one of the vans on their way to an event, on a plane, in the practive room, back at the dorm, even in the waiting area of the airport Myungjun had clamined the armed chair directly beside Yoongi’s as soon as the blond sat down, keeping him company while they were stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve. 

It wasn’t that Myungjun payed Yoongi special attention. The lead singer looked after all his members with equal passion but somehow… it was different with Yoongi. Yoongi wasn’t a member of his group. Yoongi was their composer, producer and part time manager. If he thought about it too hard, too much, he might come to realize something he wasn’t ready for. So Yoongi took Myungjun’s attention without thought, because it was warm and welcomed and he hoped, most of the time, he was able to help Myungjun as much as Myungjun helped him. 

"Oh, no, sorry we stole his time!” Jimin smiled brightly, hooking his arm through Namjoon’s and snapping the man out of whatever daze he was in. “We can catch up some other time, right Joonie?”

“Can I have your number, hyung?” The words fell out of Namjoon’s mouth like rocks, tumbling to the ground between them and he looked as shocked at his own words as Yoongi felt. 

“That’s a great idea.” Jimin encouraged, nodding his head. 

“Since we’re both in Seoul. We could meet up sometime, in the new year.” He cast Myungjun a cautious glance that the orange haired man grinned at. “Double date, maybe.”

Yoongi could have said no. Could have denyed exactly what Namjoon was thinking. But Myungjun’s hand was solid and warm in his own and it filled him with a bit of courage. Kim Namjoon had once been his closest friend; the love of his life. And maybe he didn’t love him anymore, maybe it was better that they didn’t. But they could be friends. Three years was a long time and Namjoon was happy with sunshine Park Jimin and Yoongi… Yoongi had Astro. He had his career and Jeon Jungkook trying to get into his pants and Kim Myungjun holding his hand tightly and smiling at him like the angel he was. 

“Yeah.” Yoongi dug into his pocket with his free hand and offered his phone to Namjoon. “Put your number in.”

The bright smile that came to Namjoon’s lips still stung, but it wasn’t so bad with Myungjun’s hand in his own. He took Namjoon’s phone when the younger handed it to him and stuck in his number as well. Numbers exchanged, Yoongi slipped his phone back in his pocket and felt a weight lifted from his chest. 

“Guess we’ll see you later then.” Namjoon smiled softly, glancing between Yoongi and Myungjun. “Have a good Christmas, hyung, and a happy new year.”

“You too. It was nice seeing you again, Joonie.”

“You too, hyung.” And their shared smiles were genuine this time. 

“Nice to meet you too, Jimin.”

“Yes! I’ll steal your number from Joonie and bother you, hyung. Don’t think I won’t.” Jimin’s smile was warm, genuine and Yoongi couldn’t help but return it. “And you too, Myungjun. Nice to meet you! Hope we’ll all get to know each other better soon!”

Myungjun nodded, bowing his head slightly. “I look forward to it.”

And with that, they said their last goodbyes before Namjoon and Jimin slipped back into the crowd, hand and hand until they disappeared out of Yoongi’s sight. 

“Oh wow, I was afraid that would be really awkward.” Myungjun laughed brightly, wiggling his hand free from Yoongi’s but kept his other hand curled over his inner elbow. “You didn’t have to play along, hyung. I think they got the wrong idea.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yoongi shrugged, twisting to face the younger without tugging his arm free. He saw Sanha out of the corner of his eye, trying to appear like he hadn’t been ease dropping the entire time but by the blush on his cheeks, it was obvious he had been. 

Myungjun dropped his eyes to his hand on Yoongi’s arm, his naturally tanned cheeks flushing a light color. “I’m sorry. You looked really awkward at first and then you seemed fine but Jimin-ssi showed up and you looked like you needed an out. I… I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yoongi reached up with his free hand to tug on one of Myungjun’s ears softly, since he couldn’t ruffle his hair. It only made the younger flush darker. “You really want that peppermint latte thing?”

Myungjun glanced up hopefully. “The others are probably already there, wondering where we are.”

“Okay.” Yoongi curled his arm, tucking Myungjun’s arm with his own and turned toward Sanha, who was lingering by a display of MP3 players. “I’ll buy you both one. Come on Sanha.” He offered his other arm to the boy and Sanha grinned under his mask, quickly hopping over to him to take his arm, hugging it to his chest with both of his own. 

“I’d rather have hot chocolate, hyung.”

“Fine, whatever you want, just don’t tell the others.”

Sanha giggled and Myungjun chuckled, tugging his mask back over his face. Sanha tilted down, nuzzling his head against Yoongi’s with a grin on his face. “Hyung’s so good to us.”

“Yah, let’s just go.” The two of them smiled knowingly when he ducked his head at the flush curling over his cheeks but said no more as he led them back out into the crowd to join the others waiting at the coffee shop.

* * *

It wasn’t until much later, when they were finally on a plane for Japan with Yoongi smashed up against the window seat with Myungjun at his side that he realized the throbbing in his chest was long gone. He couldn’t help but smile, glancing away from his open laptop to the man in the seat next to him. Myungjun was curled up, cat mask over his mouth and nose, soft strands of orange framing his face, free from the beanie tucked away in his bag. His cheek was bunched up, pressing against the curve of Yoongi’s shoulder but he was sleeping away peacefully and Yoongi was grateful for him. 

There wasn’t a single thing more pretty than a sleeping Kim Myungjun and Yoongi’s heart thumped for a whole new reason. He squinted his eyes shut, shook his head a little bit and glanced back to his laptop screen, multicolored sound lines begging for his attention. But so was Myungjun, without even trying, sleeping peacefully against Yoongi’s shoulder. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Jinwoo smiling at him knowingly from across the aisle. Heat flared up the back of his neck but Jinwoo just crinkled his nose in a smile and turned back to the book in his hands, his own shoulder currently being used as a pillow by Dongmin.

They were all exhausted from a long day of being stuck in a stuffy airport but it was a well needed break in a way. Now, they were on their way to Japan, back to work, and so Yoongi had pulled up the song he had been working on earlier in the day for Jinwoo and Minhyuk. It was nearly done, needing just some polishing touches but Myungjun was warm against his shoulder and he found himself a little too comfortable to concentrate. 

Yoongi was careful as he saved his work, shut down his laptop and stuffed it away in the bag between his feet. He could do with a few hours of sleep as well considering it would be chaos the moment they landed in Japan. He crossed his arms over his chest, sunk down slightly and let his head rest against Myungjun’s. The younger barely stirred at the movement, only made a soft noise in the back of his throat before nuzzling just a little closer. Yoongi couldn’t help but smile, didn’t complain when Sanha snapped a picture of the two of them from his seat in front of them and slipped his tired eyes shut. 

Maybe Namjoon would call him. Maybe he’d have to figure out a way to convince Myungjun to go with him when he meet up with them. Maybe they thought he and Myungjun were _something_  and maybe he didn’t have any intentions of correcting them. Maybe he liked the way Myungjun’s hand felt in his own and maybe he liked having that bright sunshine smile directed at him most of the time. 

Maybe Yoongi had a crush. Maybe he would act on it, maybe he wouldn’t. 

But whatever he did, he knew Myungjun would stay by his side and really, Yoongi was grateful for that. 

Grateful for _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really explain what happened between Yoongi and Myungjun there. But I just wanted to show that even if you still love someone, even if you're not with them anymore, you can be strong and be happy for them when they are happy. I don't know. I have no excuse for this really haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or comment! They really do mean a lot. See you next time around!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
